Silken Effect
by Kureiji-Kurai
Summary: On a dark night full of turmoil, Vincent goes to see the only person he feels safe with. She understands him a little too well but for once he needs a little understanding. Ada is his angel in silk and ribbons but can she fix in one night what has had a hundred years to break? They might be closer linked by the abyss than even a child of misfortune knows.


**_Silken Effect_**

_*Pandora Hearts_

_Jun Mochizuki (Jun-sama!)_

_Paring: Vincent Nightray-Baskerville and Ada Vessalius_

_Note: Vincent's POV. __Some angst but a lot of sexy cute Vincent and Ada goodness. Love them!_

_Set: Just after Isla Yura's failed attempt to sink the world into the Abyss._

* * *

He was walking fast, too fast for even his long legs to comfortably manage. The lean, toned muscles felt tight and even stung, but he still did not slow down or could not slow down. His long layered blonde hair was tied back neatly the way it had been at the Vessalius boy's party in Yura's mansion, his hood held firmly in place over his head, but that did not stop his bangs from getting into his face.

The wind was howling like some angry bunch of ghosts but Vincent payed it no mind as he jogged, dark cape slapping over his lanky body to nip at his heels. He was angry even after everything he had already done to purge the things he hated most from his world, or was starting to. Shaking off feelings was not as easy as lopping off heads, _apparently._

Heterochromatic gold and red eyes glared into the dark night. Hatter said he looked like Gil when he frowned and that was very possibly true since brothers tended to have similar facial structures and his older brother made that face nearly all the time when Vincent tried hard never to frown when people could see. It didn't matter who saw him angry tonight! It was all going to be over soon anyway once he took Leo out of the holding room.

Those bastards in Pandora were holding his master captive even after how traumatic the earlier events had been for him. If Leo was not a servant they would never have dared hold him like that, and that made him livid!

Elliot was dead like all the other Nightray's besides the lone adopted sons. Every single blood Nightray was dead but that Bernard swine only worried about himself; not the death of his only living son and daughter, not to mention his wife, he only worried over his sorry hide, throwing himself at the Baskerville name like a whore.

Elliot was a hundred times more a man than their father even in the way he faced his death which made Vincent angrier still! That free spirited, explosive yet gentle boy never let anyone rule him, making up his own mind instead. The last living Nightray son tried his very hardest to be the best person he could be, making everyone around him unconsciously want to do the same, inspired by his fire. He was everything in the world Vincent never was but he didn't resent that, admiring it instead. Gilbert was able to be happy in that dark house because Elliot reached out and just refused to let either of the adopted brothers slip silently into the gloom, stubbornly dragging them out into the sun.

His slender fingers fisted tightly into his own flaxen hair, so disturbed he could have boiled on the spot, too angry to even realize he had stopped moving. Killing of the ghastly man helped but it just did not quite cut it. He could not shake the face of his little brother from his mind, that kid bleeding and in pain, but facing it all with a proud smile. How could their "father" not even care that such a good, honest, brave boy was taken away? It left a bitter, hollow feeling in his chest to think about it.

Elliot deserved better than that, he really did! He deserved for his own relations to at least morn him. But damn it, the boy was too good for that family anyway, the only good one in the bunch! Out of that entire house Vincent never liked a single person other than that one boy. The three of them; Gilbert, Elliot, and he had nearly been like real brothers. Elliot was the only one he ever called a brother other than Gil, at least not with any honesty in his tongue. He was also the only one Vincent would have fought for almost as fiercely as he would have Gil if he had he known about that ticking clock. If he had known earlier he really would have protected that kid however he could, kept it secret, which was not true of most people in his life.

It really wasn't fair what happened! He could understand why it destroyed Leo so.

So many people died before his eyes but watching Elliot die was different. It actually hurt! Killing people or watching death never bothered him because he was going to dial back time anyway so it would never have happened, but this was not the same.

If it had been someone else he would not have stayed to the end, he would have let them die alone, but he just could not bring himself to walk away from his little brother. Walking away would not have seemed right even though there was not much about morality he usually cared about. At least that kid did not die alone and that was all he could offer him, just being there to hear his last words. He regretted not being able to do more.

Good god, he really just needed someone tonight! After this, it would be over! Vincent would cease to be and "Baskerville" would take that place, but tonight he needed to be Vincent one last time. Tomorrow morning, he would take Leo away and become his servant. This last time before he embarked on that trip to oblivion he just wanted to go somewhere he could... feel better. For once, he just needed to go somewhere to _feel better_!

His brows knit together tighter when he looked down to see his feet fixed to the damp ground —when did he stop walking?— his shoes were getting muddy standing still. He growled and started walking again.

Going to see his raven haired, golden eyed big brother would have been his preference but that was out of the question with what happened.

There was only one other person he could go to.

Vincent approached the large house from the back. He knew how to get in undetected thanks to a few other visits to this place and now it was time to use them. No one ever knew it but that was why he visited them, or maybe they knew and just could not do anything about it. When he went to see people it was always with his eyes wide open to catch every little thing he might be able to use later on. The people with the most to hide always gave the most away in their desperate scrambling to hide every tiny thing. They wanted to be so careful but they made more of a mess.

He tapped his shoes over the stone path several times to make sure he would not leave footprints or a trail. When he was satisfied he continued, roaming to the area he knew the rooms would be. Vincent took a minute to look inside the dark rooms with most of the people either away or sleeping.

His hand came up to press a finger to his lips, nearly laughing right out loud at how easy it was to sneak in when the person he came to see left two windows wide open for him. It was a good thing he was such a nice person or he just might hurt them when they spread themselves open like that. She should really close her bedroom windows on nights like this because you just never knew who might be out and seeking shelter.

Silent as a phantom, he hopped onto the window sill, crouching there like a cougar. His eyes cruised over the girl's room. Her bedroom looked like every other lord's daughter, nothing too daring and everything neat and frilly, nothing like the secret place she showed him before. The maids decorated this room and it was kept the way a proper lady would have it even if there was not a single personal thing of Ada's to be found. If she had the freedom to decorate it herself he knew it would be nothing like this.

Ladies were given more trouble, always having more scrutiny placed on them over unimportant things like curtains and frilly bed clothes. They had to look like they lived as a lady or maybe like a princess. With the men no one ever cared what the rooms looked like as long as the maids could clean around them. He would have hated how Ada decorateed the room but he hated the pastel pinks too because they weren't real.

He found the blonde angel sitting on the edge of her bed with a book in her hands, round, clear emerald eyes focused so carefully on the pages she did not even notice the predator sitting in her window, the curtains billowing on either side of him. Gold and dangerous red eyes migrated slowly over her body as he breathed slowly in. She was quite the picture, sitting in only her flowery, pink, off the shoulder, front lace corset-teddy. It was cute how she thought she was alone and free to dress as she wanted.

Women's undergarments were much too complicated though, it always amazed him. She must have taken off her dress only a little while ago since it was pooled at the door of her wardrobe.

"Ada Vessalius!" He announced his arrival by playing with her nerves because he loved to see that startled look on her face. "You will catch your death if you sit with the window open on a cold night... wearing that."

Ada yelped as she jumped onto her feet like a kitten shoved off a branch, "Vincent-sama!"

He watched passively from his seat on the window as she tried to calm her obviously pounding heart, book discarded, her cheeks flushed red. He continued to watch that sweetheart face of hers as her mind clicked into what he had said and she realized she was standing before him as near naked as she had ever been with any man, watched her face turn more red than he had ever seen it, her little hands scrambling over the knot of the curtain of the bedpost.

The little princess was not thin like a stick the way Vanessa was, she had an hourglass figure that made a man want to touch and feel her. The clothing the maid selected for Vanessa were always designed to manufacture curves but Ada's were chosen to cover up that body and try to keep her modest.

She hopped onto the bed and he watched the motion of her body, breasts bouncing as she hugged the post and wrapped herself in the curtain because nothing else was close enough; he saw plenty already though. She would have been better diving under her covers instead.

Huge green eyes peeked at him from behind the sheer curtain that really did her no good at all but she did not seem to realize it yet, "What are you doing here?"

Slowly he untangled his legs and stepped onto the floor, intense eyes focused on her, "I wanted to see you."

Her blush spread even farther but he had no idea how she could get any redder.

"Aren't you happy I came?" He tipped his head at her, not smiling yet, just apathetically staring. "I can leave if you want, Ada-sama."

That did it.

She gaped at him, shaking her head to make her silky hair sway on all sides, "No, no, no! It's fine! You just surprised me!"

"Good, because I didn't want to leave." His cat's purr tone entered past the dull one he normally only allowed when he was too tired to sound energetic, the mischievous hint in his voice that always seemed to set the Hatter's nerves on end.

Ada smiled but was still very conscious of her state of undress as he strolled closer to her bed, slipping off his shoes so he would not track dirt all over her floor. He detached the clip holding his cape in place and let it crumple to the floor behind him, never taking his eyes from the girl, not wanting to miss even one thing she did.

"Vincent-sama, are you alright?" Her eyes dropped to his feet poignantly, "I heard what happened to… at the mansion." She could not bring herself to say it but he desperately did not want her to finish; it was interesting she would ask though, pinpointing the source of his visit with dead accuracy.

Not giving warning or a chance to resist, he descended on her, capturing her lips as he sank his fingers into her soft hair. Ada had the same skill Oz and Jack did with reading people. No one else would have asked about his feelings; they would have assumed he did not care. Her muted sounds of protest and surprise only lasted a minute, her struggling giving way to allowance. Pink lips moved against his, so soft and moist it might have become addictive fast if he had less willpower.

Vincent tried so hard to hate her, wanted so badly to hate her for this and everything else... but he couldn't do it. This was the only thing in his life that felt peacefully right and, dare he say it, _good_. It was comforting no matter how much he tried to convince himself different. Just once in his sorry life he wanted a little comfort, just for tonight. Hers would be without conditions. If he came to her she would be there for him, he knew she would.

If he needed to just sit quietly beside her to clear the bloody clutter from his mind, she would stay there gladly. Her love came without conditions, and as hard to accept as it was for him, he knew she loved him. For once he needed to feel that kind of love; not from someone that had no choice in caring but someone who chose to love him. Out of all the people she could have decided to love he was her choice even though she knew he was not all he seemed. He no longer doubted she could see past his fake smiles and sugary words, he knew she could. If she never saw through them his outburst would have frightened her enough for her to leave him in that hallway.

The bed creaked as he pressed his knees against the edge, leaning on it as well as the post. He slid one arm around her waist to pull her closer, relishing the way her fingers clutched at his collar and her ample bosom pressed against his chest. Her body was warm and comfortable to cling to.

She pulled back against his hold to speak but the he stole the opportunity to sneak his tongue illicitly into her mouth. The wet muscle began exploring every part of that warm cavern, conquering the other's far less experienced tongue, sweeping over teeth, slick cheek, and the roof of the mouth to claim it all. She shivered in his embrace and he could feel the little bumps dotting the skin of her bare arms. It was cute, really cute, and he liked it. This made it easy to forget for a little while.

Her head twisted away, ducking her chin just right to break the kiss, those long fringe bangs falling forward to hide her face like sun kissed curtains. There was no reason to rush her since he had all night to draw this game out. Taking his time would make it more enjoyable. He wanted to play a long time and did not want it to end so quickly he would have to begin thinking again.

"You're cold." She murmured into his neck, her hot breath on his skin almost giving _him_ goosebumps.

"Am I?" He purred a chuckle into her ear, "I'm sorry, you were warm and I ruined it, didn't I?"

Ada slipped and twisted out of his arms with a skill and quickness he had not been expecting but he let her walk away despite his thoughts of recapturing her. He propped himself up with his shoulder blades on either side of the beam of her bed as he watched her open the wardrobe. A grin curved his mouth as she bent down to sift through fabric, undoubtedly seeking a robe to cover herself with, but her round little ass looked even lovelier in the silk teddy.

Really, he was just glad he came. He already felt better just being around that happy, bright, gentle little bird. However much she had read into his coming here she had said little about it. Out of all the people he knew she was possibly the only one that could read him correctly but would never tell him so. Ada let him dance around and play games the way he did with everyone else but he recognized from recent times that she knew so much more than he used to give her credit for.

She almost certainly knew he was sick inside even if he did not show it. Emotional shows of a genuine nature were never his strong point. He didn't know how to just be real with anyone anymore even if he wished he could.

Heterochromatic eyes widened in mild surprise as she shook open a fluffy, warm looking blanket rather than a robe for herself. Smiling ever brightly she pranced back to him, blanket held high to keep it from dragging the ground. She tugged him forward and he let her move him to tenderly drape that blanket around his shoulder, tucking it around him like he was a little boy.

He shivered when he felt the difference between his body temperature and the warmth she wrapped him in. He knew he was a little chilled but he didn't even know how cold he was until it started dissipating. His eyes softened as he stared at her gentle, delicate face; she knew when he didn't and she was taking care of him again.

"Thank you, Ada-sama." Vincent caught the edges on the blanket and captured her quickly inside with him like a bird curling up its wings.

Her palms rested against his chest instinctively, head tilting back as far as it would go to keep her eyes on his face. "Vincent-sama, you're too close. Please let me get dressed first."

"I don't want to let you go." He pouted, adding a persuasive but childish whine to his voice. "Stay here and keep me warm, please, Ada-sama?"

Her eyes turned to the side, cheeks flushing again, "Just for a moment."

It took her a few minutes but she relaxed to the closeness since he did nothing more than wrap the blanket and his arms around her. Very timidly she tucked her head under his chin and let him pull her tightly against him. Her body was soft, submissive and so warm. His fingers traced tiny circles over her back and side, enjoying to softness of the silk. This felt wonderful and right and perfect, things he was not used to. He held her on other occasions but those felt different. In those other instances he had not sought her for comfort but for her connection to what he needed; this felt dissimilar since there were no motives besides enjoyment.

Trying to return his little affections she began rubbing her fingers against his chest. His breath hiccupped, eyes widening as her fingers glided over the pulse at his neck, stirring something in his core he never had occasion to feel from something so soft and innocent. Heated desire, filthy hot lust, sure, but the peculiar innocence of this longing was different from his lurid moments with Lotti or his playtimes with Zwei. Not that he particularly disliked Lotti or Zwei, but he felt nothing like this sweet, delicate, white chocolate sense he felt when he looked into those big green eyes.

Starting very slowly to ease her into his advances he planted several kisses to the tip of her ear, peppering her temple and cheek with more until he worked to her jaw. She tilted her head for him but kept her face stubbornly hidden against him so he kissed her forehead and teased down the other side of her face the same way.

Rather than pulling her hair the way he would have if he wanted Lotti to tilt her head for him, he caught up the ends of the blanket in one hand and slid the other up to her chin, his fingers delicately ticking her neck before he cupper her face. Her eyes shut long before their lips met, brows lifting instead of turning down the way his always did during a kiss. He loved the sound of their lips moving and smacking; it made him want more.

The little mewl she let go into his mouth when he slid his knee between those milky thighs was delicious. He liked the feel of making her spread her legs around him, wanting in the worst way to just scoop her up and have them wound around his waist. He held her closer instead, answering her moan with his own when her muscles tensed around his leg, making his mind travel to other pleasurable things. He was more than half hard already and they had barely begun.

Vincent had to remind himself to be gentle with her more than once. She was nothing like the girls he was normally with. The way she kissed him was clumsy and unsure and painfully showing her naïveté. Her tongue rubbed and flicked at his with all the grace of a fish on land but he loved her inexperience. It was cute the way she tried so hard to mimic his skilled movements, not sure what she was doing but trying anyway. He could feel the heat in her cheeks and her embarrassment and he loved that too.

His heart was fluttering and heat was rising inside him that had nothing to do with the blanket. In an instant he nearly let an "I love you" slip past him and it shocked him that he might have meant it at this moment. It was rare... he never... felt anything, not really.

For as full of emotion and life as everyone took him for the truth was he felt none of the colorful and beautiful range of emotions he projected. There was precious little he felt at any given time and the things that drew out his real emotions were few and far between. The fact that he could feel anything confused him. He wanted to be angry at her for touching something he held so very deep inside him but anger was not really it.

What he felt for the Hatter or that ruby-haired woman was anger and even pure hate. He knew anger, rage, hate, and everything akin to them so he knew deep down what he felt for her was not in that branch of emotion.

His lips slid away from hers to travel over her cheek and jaw, taking care not to leave any marks behind on that pretty skin. Her arms moved from his chest to slither around his waist; the gentle way she held onto him was so pleasant. No one was ever gentle with him, the bad child, the bringer of misfortune. Sweet Ada…

Pained to admit it as he was, this feeling was closer related to what he felt for Gil... or Jack. Maybe it was those old memories and fondness for Jack that drew him to Ada. It burned a little deeper than that though ever since he saw her holding that sword that was nearly as big as she was, so outmatched, yet so determined to protect him with her life. Echo did that but it was different with her, she had the skill to endure; Ada was a delicate little thing, so tender and soft and gentle.

The sight of that little golden flower, the smiling angel in pastel, the girl he used to plan to taint standing so intent on protecting him while he was so very broken and vulnerable changed something inside him that he had no way to understand. Her guarding him was the more pleasant of the moments from that night he would never forget.

Vincent hugged her so tightly he knew it almost took her breath away but he wanted to be too close, the intimacy of the kiss not enough. When she was in danger if really had frightened him. He had been afraid and he wanted to protect her.

He always planned to corrupt her but he felt like he had been the only changed one of them. Until that moment in the mansion he never could have believed such a girl existed. His lips pecked lightly at the corners of her mouth and played gently with her bottom lip. He let the blanket slide farther down her body to expose more of her before he made paths with his lips and tongue down her neck to end at her shoulder. The hills of her breasts pressed gorgeously against him, the flowery top of her corset doing very little to hide them.

"You are so beautiful, Ada…" He whispered against her neck.

"Vincent-sama, maybe we should stop. Someone might come in and find you here." She sounded so worried.

"It's late so I'm sure if we are quiet no one will notice." He smiled genially at her, "I'm sure they would not scold you if you told them I forced my way in."

Her bangs swayed as she shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean I'm afraid they would find _you_."

Confusion entered his face and he blinked at her before clarity pinged under his skull. She knew more than she let on. There was no way she could know he had just killed the Nightray patriarch but she did know that everyone was searching for him as a supposed traitor to Pandora. They would not find him until he wanted to be found but… here she was worrying again. But he did not need to address that right now.

He pressed his cheek to hers and whispered very softly, "But I don't want you to leave me! I need you so much." It really wasn't a lie. "Don't you trust me? I promise not to do anything bad."

"I will always trust you." She was back to compliance, maybe just because she knew he truly did need her, and needed her to heal the burning pain inside him.

Her answer took his breath right out of him, making the next ones come shakily as he just held her for a long time. Being told something like that was not rare, it was unheard of but he knew she meant it. He was bad, maybe she knew how bad and maybe she didn't, but everyone knew he could not be trusted as far as he could be thrown. His body curled into hers needily.

Ada Vessalius saw him when he was shattered, saw him in his darker moments, saw him angry and ugly, yet she still looked at him with nonjudgmental warmth of kind affection. Unlike other women he had known, lusty eyes undressing him in a glance, claws ready to sink into him if he strayed close enough, salivating and growing wet over all the things they could draw up in their filthy minds to do to him, Ada looked him in the eyes. Her eyes went beyond his sculpted features, bedroom eyes, seductive smiles or tones, and the smooth lines of his body, this girl looked at _him_.

_By god,_ there was a difference in the way she looked at him as opposed to the way everyone else in his world did. Even the kind Oscar Vessalius looked at him with a degree of well deserved mistrust and relaxed only when he left the room. No one _**wanted**_ to be around him unless they _wanted_ something from him. Even his own brother... was that way.

Her petite hands ran through his hair and pet his head like she was trying to soothe a pain inside him she knew he had. She was so very gently with him, holding him in ways no one else would. She cradled all his brokenness and tried her best to repair the damage inside him even though he knew perfectly well it was futile. It meant the world to him that she would try though.

This girl leaned_ into_ rather than _away_ from him. Her smiles were true rather than the surface forced ones he was used to both giving and receiving. There was a time he thought it was because she was too sheltered and innocent to know better or conceivably too stupid to see what was in front of her, but she had taught him differently. Ada was different... like strawberry ice cream and green tea; delicate, soft, innocent, and sweet, but also cleansing and healing.

Before he thought it over he had pushed her onto the bed, his body balanced over her like a cat ready for a kill. She did not look frightened and he could not understand why she could stare at him with those pure eyes.

Her soft hands reached up to cup his face, thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks, "It's alright to be sad."

Vincent gasped out, jerking his face away to hide it against the crook of her neck as he felt the tears in his eyes and he had no idea why they were there but he did not want them to be. "I'm not sad." He'd never felt safe enough with anyone but Gil or Jack seeing him cry, and even then he couldn't stand it. It was too late to cry now anyway even if it might have felt good to let it go and be held by her.

He sat up on his knees once he knew he was fully composed again, stripping off his thin, black party overcoat to toss it near his cape. "I'm not sad, Ada-sama, because I'm here with you."

She timidly reached up to curl her fingers into his. He did not hold her hand long but took it as an invitation to return and dropped carefully down over her on his hands and knees. She squeaked when he looped and arm under her and lifted her up off the bed; both her arms instinctively darted around his shoulders and her body stiffened. Green eyes stared into his in wonder, maybe surprised by his forwardness or his strength – she wasn't heavy at all if you asked him, girls like her should be picked up more often – but she still did not look frightened.

Vincent dragged them both up the bed before easing her down once he had her head on the silky pillows; she had a lot of silk things. She blushed fiercely as he sat back on her legs and his heels to wind his eyes up and down her body. His hands soon followed his eyes, starting their travels on her stomach to pet his way down her sides until he arrived at the legs of the teddy, slyly slipping his fingers under the ruffles to rub his thumbs over her bare hipbones.

Ada squirmed beneath him, her little body trying to twist away from those exploring fingers, but her moving between his legs served to make his hard member twitch with need from behind his stretched tight trousers. He did not intend to but he purred his enjoyment before her fingers caught his wrists. She tugged him forward again, maybe thinking it the more controlled and lesser of evils but he liked the feeling of lying on top of her just as well. His lips resumed the exploration of her neck as she held tightly to his hands.

He did want to take his time but she made it so tempting to rush. Her hair tickled as he nuzzled his face against her neck, drawing little patterns with his nose. The tiny shivers she gifted him with made him purr and add his lips into the mix. Butterfly kisses trailed over her collarbone and sluggishly went lower. She linked their fingers tightly as he found the crease between her twin hills and he let his tongue adore that never-before-touched space. The breathy gasps she let go made his whole chest flutter inside; that sound of lips and sighs was more sweetly erotic to him right now than the dirty talk he usually exchanged with the pink haired Baskerville.

"Oh, my Ada, I never want to let go of you." He murmured quietly.

"I love you, Vincent. Please know that will never change." She whispered into his hair, letting one of his hands free so she could cup the back of his head.

He hummed a long airy note, closing his eyes to nuzzle her chest, "I love you too." She said it first but he felt that made it safe; he was a little surer he meant it now than when he nearly said it. He must have meant it because he never said it to anyone else, no one besides Gil.

Adorable Ada fumbled with his hair not sure, now that she let his hand go, exactly what to do with hers. He loved that! In the past it might have tempted him to hurt her when she showed such weakness but now it just made him want to hold her closer, which he did.

His freed hand took the offered chance and hooked his fingers under her knee to tug it up around him. Tainting her used to be his goal but it just wasn't anymore. Actually he really, really didn't want to hurt her; he wanted to be careful with her.

She sighed when he wiggled his hips between her legs, trying to persuade her to move the other one around his waist too, but when she didn't he distracted her with kisses before removing his hand from hers so he could move her.

Once he moved her, those long legs clamped around his sides and he wondered if this frightened her. He didn't want that but he did not want this to end yet either so he rolled his hips to rub himself against her slowly. She tensed even more but he massaged her legs and sides to assure her while he moved their lips in time to the rubbing of their bodies. He groaned with the pleasant friction and she clutched at his arms and the tail of his hair.

He pressed against her and rolled, switching their places much to her surprise. Her pert chest slipped almost totally free from the corset as she hovered over him. His eyes went to them quickly, his muscles tensing when he eyed the roundness of them and the nipple peeking at him. Ada gasped and scrambled for the fabric to tug it back up and he was sure he had never yet seen her blush so deeply; he laughed jovially when she dove against him to hide both her chest and her face.

"Ada-sama, I love you." He grinned and chuckled as he coiled his arms around her shoulders; it did not even dawn on him he repeated it.

"I-I-I love you t-too!" She stammered as he pet her hair soothingly the way she had done for him earlier.

Such a delicate thing she was! It made him smile and just enjoy her even more. Being with her made him happy and feeling happy was so rare in his life it felt like the first time in years. He only became this happy when Gilbert paid attention to him or his plans went as he wanted them to. It was easier to smile with her.

"Don't be upset, I liked seeing them." He kissed her hair, still aroused but amused enough he could ignore it for a minute.

She was quiet for a while but she finally spoke in an apprehensive little whisper, "I don't mind as long as you're the one that sees."

"Then maybe," Vincent cooed as he tenderly pushed her into a nearer sitting position, "maybe I'll want to see them again." He eyed her as he moved his head over the pillow, "Do you still trust me, Ada-sama?"

She swallowed, that blush not going away the tiniest bit, "Yes, I trust you."

He smiled up at her coyly, "Then I really want to make you feel good tonight." His lips touched her arm and his tongue flicked out like a kitten, "May I?"

She said nothing so he reached up to cup her backside. When she did not pull away he decided it was a ladies way of saying yes until further notice. If she pulled away later he would let her. "You can tell me to stop if you want." He told her gently as a precaution.

His fingers pet her in the back while his other hand slowly slid up the inside of her leg. Her eyes followed his hands, body shivering. She gasped, hands pressing into his chest, hips arching away when his fingers skated up under the fabric to touch her most feminine area of all.

"I won't hurt you, it's alright. Just relax." He purred softly as his fingers wiggled over the silk panty, staying on top this time, his other hand holding onto her hips to keep her still.

"But, Vincent, this won't help you." Her insistent voice hit him right between the eyes. "I want to help you. I can try to help."

Again, she was reading him, knowing he was trying to get lost, knowing he was hiding from everything he did not want to think about. Damn it, she always knew too much but he did not care right now.

"You're wrong, it will help me! This is what I want." He muttered against her as he leaned up to lick between her breasts before resting back again, knowing that proclamation would silence her for a while. "Let me just this once, Ada-sama."

With as close to reverence as he ever came, he tenderly fingered the protective fabric covering her. Her green eyes were huge and unblinking as she stayed perfectly still. He could not help thinking that he would love to spend a lot longer looking into that face but after tonight he would never see her again. Since it was to be their last meeting this might be the wrong thing to do but he wanted it. The reason he came here was to feel better and be distracted even if it was selfish of him. When he came to her window he hadn't been sure what he wanted to do with her but the second he saw her in the silken item he knew he wanted this; he wanted even more than this but he would hold back.

His talented fingers continued wandering over the smooth area. She wasn't as wet as he would have liked, he could feel it through the fabric, but he would soon rectify that. With a cloying grin, eyeing her face, he tenderly began to fondle her, relishing her sharp _gasp_. The touches began slow but increased in speed until she was making pleasured sounds, squirming and panting desperate little breaths. He could see the conflict on her lovely face; knew she had to be thinking how utterly not allowed this was of a young lady but enjoying it, being intimate with him too much to quite bring herself to care; ah, and she loved him so she wanted this with him and wanted to be with him. He loved that she wanted him, it made him feel alive and a little less like trash than normal.

Pink lips mouthed his name silently as she tipped her head forward, golden bangs falling into her face until she was a little harder to see. No one had ever touched her like this and she was not used to it so he knew the first round would come quickly. Vincent wanted to give her pleasure, to watch her face as she tipped into climax, and he was not disappointed. Dear Ada's hands shot up to clamp over her own mouth as she cried out, eyes squeezed shut, body unable to hold still but not experienced enough to know quite how to move so she tried moving in ten directions all at once. He swallowed thickly, pleased that he was the one to first see her make that face. Regardless of what man married her he was still the one that gave her this first experience.

He withdrew his hand and caught her shoulders as she wobbled dizzily over him, "It's not over yet, Ada-sama, I want to make you ever louder." The look in her eyes was so confused but so adoring it almost made him laugh aloud and hug her.

Hands much larger than her tiny ones traveled down her curves with purpose, gently but firmly holding her hips to guide her into the swaying motion he had been doing with her before. It didn't take long before she was moving on her own and he let his hands trace silk and skin. Tugging down the bodice was easy and the sight made his arousal that much stronger; it made him hungrier and he cupped her naked breast and leaning up on his elbow to lap at the bud. Her rocking slowed as she let him awkwardly suckle from his position, taking as much of her into his mouth as he could while caressing the other side with his hand.

"V-incent-sama!" She purred and it sounded so sultry in his ears.

Red and gold eyes met hers as he sucked and licked long strokes over her skin in the most erotic ways he knew. She rewarded him with a deep flush and wanton moan as she ground her pelvis into his. Vincent whined, tongue flicking circles around her bud with half-lidded eyes. It felt good and she was rocking so wonderfully over his need but he wanted her to enjoy it more. He wanted her to have control of how hard or how fast this was because he was afraid he might forget himself at some point and hurt her. If she was in control it was safer and she might enjoy it more without being pinned down. She was still so innocent he did not want to ruin her but he needed her in every sense.

Like she was starting to get the hang of pleasing him she gave one long grind against him to hit every inch of him before thrusting faster than he thought she knew how to. She dropped over him to lay herself close, hands pushing against his shoulders as she kissed him, and he moaned loudly into her mouth as she continued to grind from that position.

His head snapped back against the covers, throat tightening as the heat of her body, the _press_ of those hips drove him wild and already near the edge. She leaned up on her hand just a little more and hit different places and he clamped his lips closed to keep from moaning so loudly the house would hear. Pleasure was lighting up his brain and he could not think straight, only that the bounce of her breast was beautiful and** she** was beautiful and how insanely good this felt.

Once again she dropped over him, pressed up tightly against him like she hated to be away from him even a little. He whispered her name in thick breaths of euphoria and he reached both arms up around her to cling to her as tightly as he thought she could stand. They set an awkward but intense pace of rocking and swaying between them as they clung to each other.

It had been a long time since anyone had embraced him so tightly or wanted to be so close. It was intimate and warm and so affectionate he could have cried but he gasped words of praise instead. Golden hair tangled into his fingers as he cupped the back of her head to tug her face against the hollow of his neck in order to experience her and feel her breathing. His lips kissed at skin and hair as he tried to increase their contact, the heated pleasure nearly driving him to incoherency. Her arms were coiled around his shoulders and neck, clinging desperately to him for support. They were both trembling as the ecstasy steadily spiked higher and higher the faster they moved.

It was hot between them and even he was getting flushed. Their lips smashed, mouths open wide as tongues and arms held them together, voices lifting their own cries into each other's mouths as their orgasms met in flashes of light and dark spots behind their eyes. It was so intense and full of a strange compilation of tenderness, passion, lust, and love. Vincent never lost himself, never lost control but the whines and mewles and words he was uttering against her lips were not planned; the trembling, back arches, and ungraceful rolls of his hips were far from intentional as he road out his peaked bliss. Her body bowed against him, knees scraping the covers as they pulled higher and harder into his sides.

They were incredibly in since even as they came down from their high, bodies slowly melting together in a relaxed state, panting hard and fast to regain the air lost in gasps that never really quite pulled in good air. It was pleasant just to feel her weight and closeness; he did not want to let her out of his arms.

So that was what being with someone you loved and loved you in return was like. That was so much more innocent than anything he usually did, not even near the flesh on flesh, naked and wild, rough sexual forms he was used to, but it was more intense than any pleasure he felt to date. Sex was sex he always thought, but this had taken him to a new level of delight and the only thing he could identify as different was **her**. They hadn't even gone all the way but he was still trembling with post climax gratification.

Since he chose not to go all the way, deciding not to taint her and leave her, or worse, leave her alone with a child, he thought the orgasm would be less intense rather than more. Maybe it was because she was light and he was darkness and their clash together created a beauty he could not have anticipated. Maybe it was because she was everything good his life lacked and being with her gave it to him for a tiny moment. But it was probably just because it was Ada, the girl that saw him and tried to protect him rather than drag him down into the depths and keep him there.

Ada was of light but she still chose to love him. Zwei loved him but being with her was different. They were both dirty and thus normal only to the other… but she loved him _because _he was worthless rather than in spite of it. They were a spot of darkness within darkness itself, lingering deep in the recesses of it all. She did not love him to save him but loved him because it validated her.

Vincent rolled and brought her with him, snuggling up close on his side with her. She smiled sleepily at him, kissing him before she whispered, "Do you feel better? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm very happy. I'm happy to be so loved by an angel." He smiled and left off all the unpleasant facts that would soon change that, leaving off the "for now" he could have said.

A little fidgeting and he caught the blanket she gave him earlier and pulled the forgotten thing up over the both of them. The two closed their eyes and snuggled up like lovers atop her soft blankets. The insides of his trousers were a bit damp but he could easily ignore it and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was not until many hours later when only a touch of sunlight was peeking over the horizon that he awoke. His eyes traveled to the girl now spooned against him. Looking at her, light blonde hair mixed over the pillows with sandy blonde, made him want to burrow in with her and stay until she was awake but he knew that would be foolish and maybe cruel. Leaving without a word was cruel too but maybe a little less. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her but he knew a touch of that silk or his lips on her skin would strip his resolve.

He was careful not to make too much movement or noise as he slid out of bed. With careful movement he picked up his jacket and cloak to head for the window. The morning was warm but to him it felt bitter and numb. Ada made him forget the pain and loneliness but just like wine, after it was gone all the feelings stung just as much if not more. He was glad he was not leaving her with too much undue damage. She was not tainted by him so she could go on and live her normal life. As he glanced back at her, hand on the sill, he was amazed to realize he could have enjoyed living out his life with her and the lack of her made a thick lump form in his throat. He could have loved her and been happy but that just wasn't something for a Child of Misfortune to have. It wasn't fair!

His eyes fell to his shirt and his jaw went slack as he tugged on the silk flower and ribbon that had caught on his button and torn off that corset. So carefully, and gently, he untangled it to slip it into his jacket pocket with the scissors he kept there. It was only a scrap accidentally pulled off in the intimate closeness but he really wanted it even though he was not sure why he was keeping it.

Silent as a stalker he descended to the ground, leaving her behind to embark on his trip into oblivion. He would walk ahead alone and he would never look back on this night or the feelings it brought. If they had more time she just might have made his life different but it was too late. Vincent was gone and Baskerville would be taking over until he got his wish. There would never again be cause for him to think of his love for a little blonde angel and he hoped she would simply forget him, or maybe he hoped she would be the only one that did remember him, he wasn't sure.

She would be safely kept out of the future events by Zai and Oscar so he would not need to worry about her, so he believed. Little did he know that the path he was walking would not simply leave that girl alone. Once tangled together, lives and love were a hard things to break. He wanted to protect her and love her but the twined lives of Baskerville's and Vessalius' never did go as either side intended.

* * *

**AN:** It's really long, sorry!

Inspired by the recent chapters and the art by a favorite artist of mine. This story evolved and changed from my original storyline. I never was happy with it so I kept messing with it but them the latest chapters with Zwei came out and this ending happened. Still not in love with it but I can live with it. I wanted to write something worthy of that art but it didn't happen. Maybe later.

amarevia. deviantart art/Pandora-Hearts-dump-2-287051071

amarevia. deviantart art/PH-Salvation-380381297 (beautiful, right!)


End file.
